custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lithal
"Word to the wise, all toa are not what they seem." ''-Lithal to a Bandit, Into the Dark.'' Lithal is a daring toa of Lightning, Water and Gravity. His origins are traced back to before the great catyclysm. He is a former Order of Mata Nui agent, and later a major force against the Makuta. After he and his brothers were betrayed he learned that his brother Tasorin's destiny was intertwined with the Makuta. Since then, he has partaken in countless battles beside Tasorin. Lithal has more control over his elemental powers then a normal Toa of any of his three elements. Biography: The earliest know history of Lithal is just before the great cataclysm. Lithal was a reckless matoran who lived on one of the Southern Isles. He lived in relative peace for several years, then a Makuta named Keera decided to try his hand at turning matoran to shadow matoran without the aid of shadow stealers. He was abducted and experimented on by Keera for a few weeks until a breakout was engineered by a Ta-matoran. Lithal escaped with Tasorin. After wandering around for a few days, they found a pair of Toa stones. They brought them to the Toa suva on one of the southern isles, and there they met five other matoran: Motakku, Kyxien, Tantibus, Magnam, and Sythen. All of them had Toa stones as well, and they all became Toa. Motakku became a Toa of air, Kyxien became a Toa of Protosteel, Magnam became a Toa of Fire, Water, and Earth, Tantibus became a Toa of Shadow, And Sythen became a Toa of Metal. Tasorin became a Toa of Fire, Water, and Stone, And Lithal became a Toa of Lightning, Water and Gravity. Tasorin and Lithal set off on their own for a few days, and Tasorin met a being by the name of Pyran, who offered to train him in the element of fire and in combat. During the week that Pyran trained Tasorin. Lithal went to their brothers and brought them to the area that Pyran was training Tasorin in. When Tasorin finished training he assumed leadership of his Toa team, and they went on many harrowing adventures together. But as time went on, Tantibus was beginning to show signs of his exposure to shadow leeches, and he eventually betrayed his brothers to Teridax. Lithal and his remaining brothers managed to escape and hide away from Teridax until his wrath had abated. Soon after, Lithal was shocked to find that Magnam desired to be a warlord, not a Toa. To prove his desire, he challenged one of his brothers to single combat, Tasorin accepted his challenge and won, though Magnam still left. Lithal and his brothers then followed Tasorin to Daxia, where Tasorin promptly learned from a oracle, that his destiny was to defeat Makuta, they then accepted a mission from the Order of Mata Nui, to face off against Makuta Tridax. In the resulting battle Motakku was believed by his brothers to have been killed. Tasorin was heavy with grief, having lost three brothers, he was leery about leading them any more. He told Kyxien, Lithal, and Sythen that they could leave on their own adventures if they pleased. Kyxien went to dwell on one of the neighboring islands. And Sythen went off to who knows where. But Lithal remained with Tasorin, they both went to the Northern continent and witnessed matoran being destroyed at the hands of a Makuta. Tasorin declared then and there that he would no longer let matoran suffer at the hands of Makuta. Lithal and Tasorin started to build an organization that could stop the Makuta from committing crimes. They were the only operatives for a few weeks, then some beings caught wind of their group and joined. Lithal soon heard news that Kyxien was presumed dead, Tasorin went to investigate, and came back with Viturus, who joined the Brotherhood in hopes of repenting for the loss of their brother, who died saving him. More coming soon. ''Trivia:'' *Lithal is one of seven brothers. *Lithal was user Toa Tasorin's first MOC. *Lithal's Kanohi Hau has a gouge in its left side. *Lithal has only used his mask power twice in his 150,000 years as a Toa. * Lithal has a pet fikou spider named Arch.